


An Unexpected Visit

by scifirevolutions



Category: Doctor Who (2005), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2413589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifirevolutions/pseuds/scifirevolutions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a visit from the Doctor, Charles finds himself reconnecting with Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Visit

“He’s a dangerous man!” Charles shouted. “The only reason those bombs didn’t destroy the ships to oblivion was because I was lying on the sand bleeding.” Charles glanced up wondering if The Doctor even knew to what he was referring. There was no sign of surprise or confusion on his face, however it was his wise old eyes that confirmed that he knew all about that day on the beach… and more? Speaking about his eyes, they seemed to dance with color, which went well with his semi-long brown hair spiked up in an organized messy kind of way. If The Doctor didn’t have such resilient mind block, Charles would actually consider dating him. That and the fact that he hadn’t dated anyone since he lost his legs.

The Doctor was now looking straight at him. Charles shifted his gaze towards the ground or rather his lap. Taking a deep breath The Doctor took a step back “Maybe that’s all it takes.”

“What?” Stunned, Charles looked back up at him. In his gazing, he had lost track of the discussion. _ Oh right Erik being unstoppable unless… no wait still “What?” _

The Doctor now had a small grin of amusement on his calm and relaxed face. “You Charles…you.” He said turning towards the Tardis and opening the old worn out blue door.

“Me?” Charles stuttered “You mean?... No, not for me; he won’t change for me.”  _ Would he? _ Charles held back the urge to let himself be carried away by such unrealism. He wouldn’t let his heart break again. It would just be too much to bear.

The Doctor now in his Tardis, turned around and cocked an eyebrow “Do you truly believe he doesn’t feel the same way you do about him?”

“Believing in it won’t make it come true.”  _ So I do feel for him? _ _ No! Don’t; don’t go there _ , Charles insisted on himself.

“No…but it eases the pain.” The Doctor said closing the Tardis door with a snap of his fingers. _Eases the pain? It hadn’t in the past. But what was different this time? He couldn’t take this anymore._ Charles was only glad The Doctor didn’t stay long enough to see the tear trickle down his cheek.

Charles watched as the blue box slowly faded away. He tried convincing himself that it must have been the  _ overdramatic exit _ that left him with such emotions. Emotions he thought he had succeed in suppressing.

Charles turned towards the phone. He could almost hear Erik’s voice calling to him, telling him to pick up the phone. Wait…  _ telling him to pick up the phone? _ Now he’d really lost it.  _ Oh Fuck it! _ If he didn’t phone Erik now, he would be spending the night sobbing while masturbating. He might still spend the night like that anyways.  _ Oh well it’s worth the shot. _

As Charles lifted his hand over to the phone, it rang; well when I say rang… "Baby, baby, baby Ohhhh". He really needed to change his ringtone. It wasn’t even his choice. Raven had gone through a Bieber loving craze and didn’t even bother to get rid of the traces before she moved out. She was probably living in some beautifully decorated house that her designer of a husband picked out while he still had huge faces of a prepubescent teenager staring at him everywhere he went. Yes, she even put a poster in the bathroom.

Charles quickly picked up the phone in desperation that it would be Erik. “Hello”

“Charles, hi it’s Hank. I got the Cerebro working again! It was a small motor problem after all. Don’t know how I could’ve missed that.”

“Oh” Not that he was unhappy to hear that the Cerebro was working, it’s just:  _ now Hank, really; just when I was about to… Anyways _ . “Um Hank-” Charles started.

“I’ll fill you in with the details tomorrow at work” Hank said.

_ God yes that would be a lot better _ Charles thought. “You’re getting quite the mind reader Hank. See you tomorrow. Bye.”

“Bye” Hank hung up.

Charles started to punch in Erik’s phone number - Ding dong.

_Oh for Fuck’s sake if that’s Raven I swear to God-_

Charles flew open the door. “Raven now’s really not the ti-... Erik.”

There he was standing in front of him, his torso almost bursting apart underneath his flimsy white t-shirt. He was also sweating? Why? In any case it was turning Charles on. All he could think about was to make him sweat even more.  _ Really Charles? That’s really not like you, it’s more like Erik actually; always thinking about sex. _ No, just tell him that it’s over. You’re not giving up your ideals just because some handsome man happens to be standing in your hallway.

“Look if you’re back to ask me to join you in some human killing spree, you can just as well leav-”

Before he could finish, Eriks lips were against his. He pulled Erik’s hips closer, (since when were his hands already there?) so close that he could feel Erik’s boner. Erik started kissing down his neck.

_ "Don’t..." _ , Charles thought out to Erik. 

“ _I’m sorry; I’m so sorry”_ Erik whimpered unbuttoning Charles’s shirt. 

Charles couldn’t tell whether Erik was talking or if he was listening in on Erik’s thoughts. He stopped him on the third button and Erik looked up. Charles could see that his eyes were red and almost bursting with tears. He put a hand to up to Erik’s face and as a tear leaked out from the corner, Charles leaned in to kiss him. He felt like Harry Potter kissing Cho Chang. Yeh, Charles was a fan _. _ Erik had to break the kiss, so much he was crying. He leaned down against the hallway door, his hands over his face. Charles came down beside him, his arms cradling over Erik’s broad shoulders.

“I can’t do it anymore; the killing; I’ve changed, you’ve changed me” Erik whimpered.

Charles kept quiet. This was the first time he’d seen anything like this coming from Erik, even though he had always thought he'd felt it. “It’s ok; I’m here; you don’t need to think about that tonight” It was probably the cheesiest thing Charles had ever said.

But, Erik looked up at him, a smile seething out the corner of his mouth. “Coming here, I didn’t believe you would forgive me..."

Charles leaned in kissing Erik's throbbing lips. When they parted, Erik slide against Charles's cheek and down onto his shoulder whispering: "I guess the man with the blue box was right after all.”

 


End file.
